


Game Grumps High School Host Club

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Game Grumps - Freeform, Host club AU, Multi, Reader-Insert, lots of fluff, they/them protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: You are a freshman at The Youtuber Academy of Content Creation! Each chapter will show a development in relationship with each Grump and there will be ones for each Grump so everyone can choose their favorite.





	1. Welcome!

Welcome to Youtuber Academy of Content Creation! You're a freshman, aren't ya? Someone ought to show you how things work around here, huh? I guess little ol' me will have to do! Do you know what you would like to study here? I wouldn't want to overwhelm you but there's so many types of channels! Do you like makeup tutorials, cover bands, cat videos-

Video games? Terrific! I know just the club for you to hang with! See, we have a Host Club here for the let's play crowd! No one really knows why it became a thing, but it became the most popular club on campus within months of its inception. Since 2009, this school has been home to the most prestigious Let's Play Host Clubs in the whole world. Let's get you settled with a good club. We have some big ones like the Achievement Hunter and Game Grumps Host Club. We also have smaller clubs if you ever feel overwhelmed. 

"Who are they," you ask, pointing to a large crowd of people. 

"Well, that's the lunch rush. See the guys in the orange and blue letterman jackets?"

You can't. There's tons of girls swarming the two adjoining lunch tables. Still, you see orange and blue. That's good enough, you figure. So you nod. 

"Ugh, it's always so chaotic when every girl has a free lunch period," faceless narrator groans, taking hold of your arm. "Come on."

You follow close behind, ducking and dodging the wild arms of screaming girls. And there they are. You come face to face with the Game Grumps Host Club. 

"Step aside, ladies. We have a freshman far more adorable than the rest of you," faceless narrator began. "Go on, pick a Grump."

"Who's that one," you ask, pointing to the tallest one with long, curly hair. 

"That's Danny. Full name: Leigh Daniel Avidan. 18 years old, 6'2" and a half inches. He's a musician and is a part-time member of the Music Appreciation Club here at YT Academy. He loves animals, guitar riffs, 80s bands, Skittles, and smoking weed. Straight B student. Pisces, Hufflepuff. Looks good in cool colors."

You nod. He's incredibly cute and his brown eyes scream hospitality and radical calmness. The ever-slightly shorter guy next to him said something that made him laugh. Dan's laugh is cute enough to set you at ease. You almost begin to laugh too. You point to the one next to him.

"Ah, yes, this is Arin Hanson," the faceless narrator went on. "Allegedly 6'2" but like, he always looks a head shorter than Dan so we have no idea what to believe. 18 years old. Capricorn, Gryffindor! See the blond streak in his hair? Him and his girlfriend, Suzy got matching ones on their one-year dating anniversary. Cute, huh? Looks far more intimidating than he actually is. Wears pastel colors and sweatpants a lot. Works out but plays video games more often. Team leader! Claims to be straight but has totally been seen kissing Dan in the boys' bathroom on more than one occasion. Rumor has it that if you rub his tummy, he'll purr."

He smiles at you and continues talking to Dan. His smile is a sort of goofy, cute one that's just as infectious as Dan's laugh. You point to the pale guy with unbelievable cheekbones. Your faceless guide smiles and nods.

"That shitty prince of assholery is Ross O' Donovan. 17 years of age. Grade A pillow princess. Foreign exchange student from Perth, Australia studying animation and game design. Self-proclaimed sadist with a heart of gold. Donates to charity constantly but still acts like an unbelievable dick to his friends for the fun of it. Slytherin, Gemini. Wears hoodies too much. Cheekbones sharp enough to kill a man. Really smart despite saying dumb shit constantly. Watches anime. Believes Naruto running is actually faster than regular running."

He winks at you. He knows how cute he is. That would normally infuriate you, but for some reason, you find him kind of endearing? He was clearly a wild child and somehow, he already tickled your rebellious bone. The shorter one with a full beard and a plaid shirt under his orange letterman jacket waves at you. You blush and smile at him. 

"That is Barry Kramer, actual teddy bear! He works as an editor but secretly does musical theatre on the side. Also 17 but acts like a very fatigued 30 year old. Hufflepuff, Sagittarius. Loves animals and sleeps way less than he should. Professional cuddler! He is a very nonthreatening 5'9" and always smells a little like scented candles for some reason. Super cute and loves purple!"

You almost want to kiss his nose. How cute can one human being be? You only stop beaming at him when you see the man sitting at the table, red pen in his mouth as he seemed deep in thought. He glances up at you, your eyes meeting his icy glare. 

"Hoo boy, are you in for a treat! That man right there is Dr. Brian Wecht, moderator for the Game Grumps Host Club, music theory and theoretical physics professor. Pretty badass, right? He's a Ravenclaw with a Slytherin temper. Taurus! Acts like a cold, mechanical dickhole but is incredibly funny and actually cares a lot about everyone around him. Probably 40 years old but acts like a crotchety 80 year old man. Designated daddy. Height unknown, but what he lacks in feet, he makes up for in intimidatingly uncomfortable eye contact. He is also on the market and is actually pretty popular with lots of the people who frequent the club."

His eyes don't stare through you, but god, do they try. He smiles a bit, though, which almost sets you at ease. Almost. Before you can begin to try deciding which Grump to pursue, the bell signifying the end of lunch rings loudly and a bit obnoxiously. As you rush to grab your backpack and figure out where your next class is, each of the Grumps gives their own little gesture to acknowledge your existence as they leave. You, luckily enough, have been noticed. The only question is, who will you choose?

You scurry to the classroom inconveniently on the other side of the building, clutching a crumpled photocopy of your schedule for the fall semester. Your eyes hurriedly scan the room numbers above every door and finally dart into Room 180, the music room. You settle into a seat near the back of the room, right next to Danny. You try your best not to stare at him, but gosh, he's a cutie. He scribbles something on a scrap of paper while the music teacher went on about the difference between autotune and layering vocals for any plebs who didn't know. Dan slides the note onto your desk and smiles. That smile melts your heart. 

"Welcome to YTA," the note said simply. 

"Thanks," you write back. "My name's Y/N."

You pass the note back and forth the whole class. Danny asks how you like the school, you say it's lovely, he asks what music you like, you say whatever you're feeling at the time, etc. It's only when the bell rings at the end of class that he holds out his hand and smiles, meeting your eyes with his gorgeous brown ones. 

"Hope I'll see you around. Feel free to stop by the lunch table or Music Appreciation Club sometime."

Then he walks out, leaving you to catch your breath. You've never met such a charming and charismatic nerd in your entire life. Hell, if you hadn't paid any attention to the Def Leppard logos and messy Nintendo mascot sketches, you would never have guessed Dan was a huge fucking nerd. You were definitely willing to hang out with him and talk again. 

You make the trek to your next class in the computer lab. This was a video editing class. Unfortunately, the teacher immediately informs you that your seat has already been assigned. Not unfortunately, you are to be seated between Arin and Ross in the middle row of computers. Barry is in the row behind where you're meant to sit. You suddenly feel the flutter of butterflies in your stomach as Arin waves and Ross winks again. Barry simply smiles and your are immediately calm. You consider yourself the unluckiest luckiest person in the world as of now. You can only handle so many cute guys at one time and now you have to deal with these three dorks. You sit down and your heart is pounding into your ribs as the teacher tries to figure out who will help you catch up on what's been learned in class. 

"I'm game," Arin volunteered, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

"You helped the last transfer student, dickhole, it's my turn," Ross hissed, taking hold of your hand. 

"Or we could let them decide?" Barry suggested quietly, rolling his eyes. 

They turn their attention back to you and wait for an answer. 

"I...guess the three of you could help me out," you resolve sheepishly.

And they all seem delighted as can be with that conclusion. You figure this school year might not be so bad after all if you have such cute guys looking after you.


	2. Brian's Route Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your second day of school and you hitch a ride with Brian to school!

Shit, you think to yourself. You were late for school and it was only your second day as a transfer student. You want to be angry at yourself for staying up so late the previous night, but you had plenty of research to do on the Youtubers who were now your fellow classmates. Anyway, in true anime fashion, you burst through your front door, toast in mouth, messenger bag at your side, and various notebooks clutched to your chest. Your day can only get better, Y/N! Except, the moment you step outdoors, it's raining and cold. Your cute outfit won't stand a chance, even if your trusty umbrella is at the ready. So, you stop running and trudge to the bus stop. You, with fatigued spirits, sit down on the bench and wait. You turn up the music on your phone, now blasting some Skyhill. You figure, if you're going to be hanging out with the most popular guys in school, you should at least be acquainted with their work. And you didn't mind a bit. This fantastic music, however, drowned out the car horn honking at you. Only when you peered up out of pure circumstance, did you see who was parked just ahead of the bus stop.

"Y/N, right?" The teacher, Brian, called from his open car window. "Need a lift?"

Of course you did. You wasted no time before hustling over to the cozy, eco-friendly car and getting in on the passenger's side. Only when you're fully situated and comfortably eating your toast does Brian speak.

"We were never properly introduced," he began, pulling back into traffic. "I'm Mr. Wecht if you're shy, Dr. Wecht if you're formal, and Brian if that makes you more comfortable."

You decide on calling him Brian. Somehow, stripping away the titles and labels made him seem less intimidating to you. And you were definitely intimidated. His eyes peer over a pair of glasses at you when he pulls up to a stop sign. He smiles at you and it's kind of adorable. It's like when a Rottweiler stops barking and just does that weird puppy smile thing. Yeah. 

"So, Y/N, how're you liking YTA so far? I know it can be a little bit overwhelming at first."

"It's definitely better than the shitthole school I came from," you reply with a chuckle. "Everyone's been super sweet to me and it's been easier to adjust than I thought it would be."

"Good. I'm glad. I'm always afraid that these dumbass teenage boys are too overzealous in the way they go after...new students."

There was a pause. You look over at him expectantly. There had to be more to say.

"Suppose patience comes with age," he muttered, eyes locked on the road. 

"Yep," you say awkwardly, as you cannot attest to that or deny that. 

"Ostensibly."

Then he laughed. His laugh was actually pretty adorable if not incredibly geeky. He pulled off his glasses and held them out to you.

"Wanna know something that'll blow your fucking mind?"

You take the glasses and peek through the lenses. 

"I literally only wear those because no one else in the GGHC wears them and I'm the smartest. That club literally runs on anime rules. How unbelievably douchey is that?"

You grin and chuckle a little. It was refreshing to meet someone so self-aware. There was something about how relatable and old he was at the same time. It definitely helped that he was handsome. You could definitely see yourself spending more time with him. 

"Well, I mean, I ran out of my house with toast hanging from my mouth and I do believe the words 'shit, I'm late for anime school' probably left my lips," you laughed, snorting a bit. "So, anime seems to be the motif here."

He smiled again, wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. He was certainly charming. He drove in silence for a moment before gasping.

"You're looking to study gaming and music, right?" 

You nod. That is, in fact, what you are interested in studying. You find yourself smiling. It was nice of him to remember. He'd apparently been paying attention. 

"We'll probably see a lot of each other then," he replied with a smile. "I mean, I do teach music theory and a song-writing class so."

There was another silence. You shift uncomfortably. Part of you felt safe around Brian, knowing that he'd do anything to protect you from unwanted attention. The rest of you didn't know why you were so intimidated. Brian must have picked up on this because he sucked in a short breath and whistled.

"I left my coffee in the kitchen at home...mind if we make a quick stop at Starbucks?"

"I dunno..." you muse, pretending to think it over.

"Are you really worried about being late? My motto is, if you're already late, why not be as late as possible?"

"Your employers must love you."

Brian chuckled and snorted. The more time you spend with him, the more your discomfort fades. His laugh was dorky as all hell and incredibly dad-like and it unexpectedly made you laugh too.

"I guess I could manage missing Commenting 101," you concede.

"Order whatever you want if that sweetens the deal for you."

Your eyes light up. You haven't even been a student at YTA for two full days yet and a cute teacher is already offering you free food. Life is looking pretty good for you. 

Brian parked the car and looked over at you, smiling good naturedly. His smile transformed his whole face. In fact, this was probably the most he'd ever smiled in one day. You definitely had that effect on him. And his smile was like that of a Rottweiler, one that seemed sort of foreign but incredibly adorable. He opened the car door for you, even holding out a hand to help you out of the car. His hands were rough and calloused, hands that'd been holding pens and pencils, playing keys...they were hands with stories to tell. And you were intrigued to say the least. You think about those hands until he asks what you want to drink.

"Surprise, I'm probably getting a black coffee...y'know, just to solidify how absolutely riveting I am," he explained. "Only the coolest people drink straight black coffee."

"I guess I'm not cool then, I'm getting a chai tea," you confess. 

"I mean...you're cool or whatever," Brian mumbled, nudging you. "I won't tell anyone you're secretly lame."

"My god, what a saint," you say with a dramatic gasp, nudging him back with your elbow. 

You both order what you want and even though Brian made it clear he didn't want you paying for anything, you still reach for your wallet out of instinctual need. The way he touches your hand immediately sets you at ease. He shoots you a look that's less stern and more "no I got this". When he was done paying, he sat down at a table and gestured for you to do the same. After all, it would take a bit to make the drinks.

"Do you normally pay for people's drinks?" You ask, genuinely intrigued.

"When I like them well enough," he replied simply. 

Are you blushing? Surely someone like Brian doesn't /like/ people...does he? What makes you so different? You may never know. 

"Do you like a lot of people," you blurt out.

"Of course not. People are annoying," he scoffed.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said."

Then, he got up, leaving you mystified and kind of grumpy. He retrieved the drinks and held the door open for you, watching you intently. He knew you were thinking hard about something. Still, he said nothing until you were both back in the car. The clever bastard wanted a drink to sip in case you asked a question he didn't want to answer. 

"Listen, you intrigue me," he finally explained with a tone of seriousness. "I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, there's a lot to you. More than could ever be figured out in a 15 minute car ride."

There was a silence. You didn't think you were too interesting...especially not to a theoretical physicist. Still, every time he looked at you, he seemed to be examining you as if to figure out everything about you. Suddenly, you felt kind of cool and mysterious. 

"Well, I guess you'll need more than a car ride, then."

"If you'll allow it," he responded, pulling up to the school entrance, holding out a slip of paper. "You were late because I was tutoring you in the library, got it?"

"You just keep absence slips in your car?"

"Ross is literally always late. I'm kind of the only reason he hasn't had detention for the last three weeks."

You nod. That makes a lot of sense, actually. Ross seems the type to be late a lot. 

"But what about today?"

"Today, I bought you coffee."

"What about Ross?"

"What /about/ Ross? He knows how to forge my handwriting by now. Besides, I got coffee with you. It's a win-win."

You want to protest more. Did you just get one of your potential boyfriends in trouble? Still, you blush a little again. Brian had only known you for 24 hours and he was already buying you drinks and driving you to school. Was he infatuated like the other guys?

"Relax. I bail him out of detention all the time. He'll be fine," Brian reassured a bit impatiently as if a tad jealous. 

"Well, maybe if it rains tomorrow or you forget your coffee at home again, we could maybe...y'know, carpool again," you suggest, trying not to smile. 

"Wanna know another funny thing that'll blow your mind?"

You raise a brow. Brian points his thumb to the backseat of his car. On the floor is a stainless steel-looking Yetee mug full of coffee. You hold up a middle finger and he does the same. Nonetheless, you smile as he begins to drive. He rolls down his window.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it~!"

Brian certainly didn't strike you as someone to do something as absolutely cliche as use coffee as an excuse to spend time with a cute person he was interested in. Still, he'd done it and you were a pleasant mixture of surprised and intrigued.


	3. Danny's Route Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wants to show you something!

Shit, ya missed first period. Doesn't matter much since you know how to not be a dickhole online. So, you go to your locker to get your books for the next class. You've had a good enough morning so you don't mind the little inconveniences like a crowded hallway or the noise or the weird weed smell in the South staircase. You hum quietly, a Skyhill song stuck in your head at present, and search for your notebook. It was mostly for nonsense doodling and musings, but you took notes sometimes. Just to be safe, you take your lunchbox just in case you need something to nibble on before lunch. You close your locker door after giving up on finding your favorite pen and nearly jump out of your skin. Was Dan always standing there?

"Hey, where're you off to?" He asked cheerfully.

"Just a free period." You reply, still trying to catch your breath.

"Well, uh..."

Aw, he's actually kinda shy, isn't he? That's really cute considering you tend to be too...at least around insanely handsome people. You watch him fidget with his blue headphones as he thinks of what he wants to say.

"If you're not busy or whatever...I was hoping I could show you something? I-I mean, like, if you're busy then it's whatever and I don't really care, but like, if you're not-"

Fuckin'??? Of course you're not busy! You try to compose yourself. Danny is the most sought-after member of the Game Grumps Host Club. There were lines outside the cafeteria doors to have lunch with him. And here he was, talking to _you_. Not only was he talking to you, he was _nervous_!

"Hey, I'm actually not busy at all," you reassure him, trying to give him the most comforting look you can. "I'm glad you caught me."

He grinned and bit his bottom lip. You think you held back from swooning but you very well could've done the opposite. He was the most hypnotizing kind of charming.

"Well, I wanted to show you this really awesome spot where I hang out sometimes...it's pretty cool," he explained, instinctively grabbing your hand to lead you.

His fingers are long and slender, hands calloused from all the guitar-playing. Almost as instinctively, you interlock your fingers. Holding his hand makes you feel safe...calm. You have no idea why. He leads you down the hall and up the seemingly endless flights of stairs. He takes you up onto the roof after tinkering with the door's lock, opening the door and inhaling deeply. He let out that breath and grinned.

"So, I know YTA is kind of an overwhelming place to be...so I figured I'd show you where I hang out to destress an' stuff."

You try to take it all in. There's a garden full of flowers and even a table with a few chairs. It looked like a whole different world up there. You take a deep breath. The air feels clean and fresh as it hits your lungs.

"Pretty rad, right?" Danny asked, sitting down at the table and propping his feet up. "C'mon and sit. We have an hour together before lunch."

"You...want me to stay?"

"Well, why wouldn't I? I mean, I figure you'd need a place to hide from all the guys that must be chasing you."

"You're giving me a little too much credit," you mumble with a sheepish laugh.

Dan took up his guitar which was leaning against the table and tinkered with the strings idly. He hummed quietly and you watch. What else is there to do when around someone like Dan Avidan? You think of something to say, though neither of you are really required to say anything at all. You could tell he was a person who merely needed to be with another person, not just talk to one. He finally opens his eyes again. He must've felt you staring at him. You hurriedly look down at a rose on the table and your body immediately relaxes when Dan laughs.

"I'm not gonna bite your head off," he reassured, taking hold of your hands. "You can talk if you want to. I'm all ears."

"How many...others have been up here?" You blurt out, hardly even realizing how awful that might've sounded.

You expect him to be offended. Without meaning it to, the words came out a bit jaded or accusatory. After all, Dan had to have brought hundreds of other students up there. There was no way you were the first. Still, he grinned and stood up, leaning against the ledge of the roof.

"I think I've only brought one other person up here," he mused, digging around in his pocket for a lighter.

"What was she like?"

Dan snorted and shook his head almost immediately.

"I brought Arin up here our freshman year. We'd been talking for a while and I realized that he was someone I loved and trusted more than anyone else in the entire world."

You say nothing, not really sure where to even begin. Dan chuckled and grinned.

"That sounded _way_ gayer than I meant it to. Arin's like the brother I never had...he surprises me every day and inspires me every day. He's the very definition of what a best friend should be. So, I brought him up here and that's when he asked me to do Game Grumps with him. I mean, I guess I wanted you to come up here because...god, if I way it's nostalgia, that's sounds fucking dumb. Just...good things happen here if you believe in that kind of stuff."

You smiled and hoped you weren't blushing too much. You watch him intently as he begins idly messing with his lighter. He probably smokes something when he's not at school. Probably not cigarettes, but...something. Which...should've surprised you more than it probably did. But honestly, someone as calm as him always had cannabis in his system.

"So, even if I'm not here with you, hopefully, you'll be lucky too," he finally concluded. "I mean, it's easy enough to pick the lock to get up here...I'm surprised hundreds of people aren't having orgies up here or something weird like that."

He sat back and let out a contented sigh. He was a man of few words, it seemed. Every silence felt comfortable and natural, not sudden and cold. He jolted up suddenly and took hold of your hands.

"I'm gonna write you a song!" He proclaimed, twirling you around. "I've been stuck for weeks, not knowing what the fuck to write until now!"

He hugs you tight and you're pretty sure your entire face is tomato red. When he let go of you, he grabs hold of his guitar and a notebook.

"A song about me? You hardly know anything about me," you protest, trying desperately not to make it too incredibly easy for him to charm you.

"Whaaaat, oh noooo," Dan sighed with false defeat. "Looks like the only way for me to really get to know you is for you to spend the rest of this period and lunch with me."

"Are you serious? I-I mean, I'm flattered, really, but...don't you have other-"

"They can wait a few hours. Besides, I'd much rather hang out with someone who doesn't need to climb all over my dick, y'know?"

"I'm not particularly good at dick-climbing," you blurt out, trying to keep things light-hearted.

"Y'know, most people have chosen a Grump by now," he continued, sitting down at the table again and opening the notebook.

"I've only been here two days so?"

"Most know who they want seconds into meeting us. Kinda weird how that works, huh? Of course, upon finding personality flaws, weird quirks, gross thumbs...some people change their minds. But that's supposed to happen. From week to week, the most popular Grump is different. Some people, like me and Barry, have been lucky enough to keep people interested for a whole month."

"It sounds...a little brutal."

"Yeah? I mean, I sort of think of it like the modeling world: Suzy always says that models have to develop this thick as fuck skin because people will say some shitty things or they'll do some awful shit and you just kinda...gotta get used to it and realize it says nothing about you and everything about them. Does that make sense?"

"I imagine it's hard to be happy all the time when you want everyone's attention and get none or want less attention and get nothing but that."

"I didn't mean for shit to get this heavy," Dan chuckled, nibbling on the end of his pen cap. "I love what I do. I really, really love it. But it's like...well, the thing is, it's really tiring sometimes. Like, if I slow down for even a second, it feels like everything goes to shit. But it's a fun club to be a part of and I'm lucky I'm a part of it."

You nod as if you understand. Even though you don't understand it completely, you can sympathize. Being in such high demand would take its toll on any high schooler. And with college applications, prom, and all that other good shit on his mind, you couldn't imagine what doing this would add to that stress no matter how much he loved doing it. You find yourself feeling kind of awful that you're one of the people secretly kind of fawning over him. He immediately holds your face in his hands and shakes his head.

"I'm not complaining. Stop thinking whatever you're thinking, okay? I promise it's totally fine. I just thought you'd feel more comfortable talking to me if you...y'know, didn't feel like you were the only one pouring your heart out."

You take a deep breath and decide to start small...little facts about yourself like your favorite color, birthday, zodiac sign, etc. You certainly don't mind spending two hours alone with Dan Avidan. So, you open your lunchbox and hold out one half of your ham and cheese sandwich for him, ready to get personal. Dan made it unbelievably easy to say anything. He was easily amazed when you talked about the places you'd traveled to and fascinated by the facts you knew even if you'd totally learned them from Brian maybe an hour ago. He laughed at your jokes and listened super hard when you talked about deeper personal things like insecurities. The bell rang soon enough and you jolted up from your chair, bolting to the rooftop door. You were still a new student and being late to every class felt like a jailable offense.

"See you later then," Dan asked, calling after you.

You immediately melt. You almost left without saying anything to Dan after spending the last two hours talking to him.

"U-uh...this was like, really fucking nice. Thank you for..." you gesture vaguely in his general direction. "Y'know."

You made him laugh! That's good. He waves and you wave back. Before you make it down the stairwell, you hear him yell something.

"Hope to see you at the Starbomb concert tomorrow night!"

Oh god, he expects you to be there! Not...that you weren't going anyway. You'd definitely show up. After all, seeing Dan perform live would be an experience all on its own. But now he was excited to see _you_ there. It's a miracle you didn't fall down the stairs considering how dazed you were. And who wouldn't be? You suddenly had Dan Avidan's attention.


	4. Ross' Route Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bail Ross out of detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these have been taking so long :c I promise I'll get back to writing super soon! Thanks for the patience and support!

Out of the goodness of your heart, you offered to run a few errands for Brian while he was subbing for another teacher and grading papers. He was undeniably busy. One of these errands for you to run was to bail Ross out of detention right after school. Reluctantly, you walk to a side of the school you've never even laid eyes on before. You descend the stairs to the basement and tread as lightly as you could to the classroom at the end of the dark hallway. You can see Ross sitting in the first row of desks, head thrown back as he snored away. He snaps to attention when the door opens and you step in. 

"I, uh...Bri-Mr. Wecht has a note for Ross," you say sheepishly. 

Everyone's eyes were on you. You'd seen some of these students before...they were kind of trash. You know, Leafy, Pewdiepie, Filthy Frank...you'd talked to them a few times and they were fun enough but you figured they worked more on shock value than anything else. They were nice for the most part. Then there was Arin and Michael Jones...you knew immediately that they must have rage quit hard enough to warrant a detention. Maybe they broke something. Arin groaned and pouted.

"He didn't even send a note for me this time," Arin grumbled.

"You're not in here every day, asshole," Ross shot back, glancing at you before looking back at Arin with a coy grin as he gathered his books. "Later, loser!"

You shrug and give Arin a shy smile as if to say "hey, man, it's out of my hands". Ross wraps an arm around your shoulder and waits for the classroom door to close before he starts laughing. His laugh, like everyone else's, was incredibly unique to him. 

"Brian's making you do his chores now? It's hardly been a week," he snorted, patting your back. 

"Ah...he was busy and I wasn't doing anything so-"

"Well, you know what? Let's go get some ice cream. You've earned it."

You smile a bit. Ross was a weird sort of charming. He constantly looked like he was smirking about something. Even with such a punchable face, he had a cuteness to him that words failed to help you describe. It was like hanging out with a version of The Joker who never killed anyone and just generally liked pissing people off with little annoyances. 

"So, Y/N! I don't think we were ever properly introduced. I know you've been busy. I'm Ross O'Donovan. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise," you reply cheerfully, shaking his hand. 

"So?" Ross began, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "What've you heard about me?"

"What have I...heard?"

"Come on, everyone talks about me."

You think long and hard. What have you heard about Ross O'Donovan? You've heard he might be a narcoleptic, that he can be a sadistic son of a bitch, he's Australian, his custom-made Mario Maker levels have been known to induce psychosis...shit, were you thinking for too long? Ross is laughing again. 

"They really tried to sabotage me, huh?"

"N-no, I just-"

"What'd Dan tell you? He talks about me a lot. Did he tell you that I'm the literal worst?"

You ponder whether you should tell the truth. You decide to be honest. Ross seemed way too smart to be fooled. You're not a very good liar, anyhow. 

"His exact words were 'don't talk to Ross, he's a fucking asshole piece of shit and I hate him'. And then he felt bad, so he followed that up with 'I mean, he's cool or whatever so if you talk to him, it's probably fine'. So...y'know."

You expect Ross to be hurt but he grins and nods as if he expected to hear nothing less. 

"He must've been feeling nice when you asked him about me, huh?"

"That was him being...nice?"

You're noticeably taken aback when he smiles and begins walking down the hall towards his locker. You scamper after him. This side of the school was significantly shadier than the rest of the building and you decided to stick close to Ross lest some troll try to drag you away. His steps were slow, relaxed as he whistled. It was like walking with a serial killer. He just seemed too smug about everything. 

"Stare any harder at the back of my head and you might burn a fucking hole in it," he finally said, not even turning his head back to look at you. 

"W-well-"

"Wanna try it? You get a double-scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough if you draw blood."

"What...is wrong with you," you blurted out, covering your mouth almost immediately.

"Hm?"

"You're not bothered by Dan saying awful shit about you?"

"Why should I be mad when they're true? Dan's super honest."

"I-I..."

You pause to think for a moment. He'd been incredibly sweet to you every time you'd seen him around, no matter how briefly. He would wave to you and smile and genuinely seem to like what you had to say. Ross seemed to have two brains inside his head: one that liked having friends, making donations to charity, checking on loved ones...and one that just wanted to watch the world burn. It was like pacing the edges of a dormant volcano and waiting for it to erupt. Still, you got a bit giddy whenever he turned back and smirked at you. 

"But enough about Dan," he finally went on, wrapping his arm around you again. "Everyone always talks about him."

"Does that...bother you?"

"Not much does," he scoffed. "Getting annoyed takes away the energy I need to be a fucking pest to the people I like."

"That...makes sense?"

He led you outside and you followed him down the stairs of the school. You take a moment to examine him in all his glory. His jeans are probably the least torn up you'd seen since you started hanging out with the Grumps. They were still torn, but Dan definitely had him beat. His plain blue hoodie fit perfectly on him and was left open to expose his simple white t-shirt with "Cool Dude" printed in 8-Bit lettering across it. His cheekbones made no fucking sense. And he just looked smug about nothing and everything. And he kept walking. His backpack had a few buttons on them and you quicken your pace to examine them. They said things like "King of Literally Everything" and "Why are you still talking to me?"

"So...what do you do when you're not in detention," you ask curiously when you finally walk next to him. 

"Well, I'm studying animation right now. So, whenever I'm not doing shit for Steam Train or Grumpcade, I'm usually animating and drawing shit," Ross explained, visibly perking up at the opportunity to talk about his hobbies. 

You noticed that he walked significantly slower so you could keep up. You smile a bit as he proceeded to dive into the complexities of his newest project: Gameoverse. You examined him as he spoke and realized how adorable he became before your very eyes. There was something so incredibly genuine about him in the way he spoke about his art so passionately. So the two of you walked to a rickety ice cream truck that was parked across from a park. 

"Cookies an' cream," he said, digging around in his pockets. "Gimme a sec-"

"Uh, two of those, please," you chime in quietly, wallet in hand. 

"You're not paying," he persisted. "I just..."

"Don't you owe Arin money? And Danny?"

"Yeah, but-"

You slid the money across the counter to the crotchety man inside the truck, who begrudgingly held out two Oreo cookies and cream ice cream treats. You hastily unwrap yours and begin eating so you won't have to say much. 

"You owe me," Ross finally said.

"What?" You scoff, mouth full of ice cream. 

"You paid for me so you owe me."

"I don't think that's how that works but-"

"How well can you draw?"

"Only kinda...like, I'm above stick figures, but only barely. Why...?"

Ross grinned and took your hands in his. 

"My house is down the block. I'm gonna teach you how to draw. We'll order pizza and it'll be fucking good, okay? You owe me this."

"Are...are you asking me out?"

"I don't know, would that make or break the deal? I can't tell if you hate me yet."

"I mean, I'll come over tomorrow if you're asking me to. I need somewhere new to do homework, anyway."

"So?" He asked hopefully.

"It's a date. I'll bail you out of detention tomorrow and we'll hang," you replied cheerfully.


	5. Arin's Route Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Suzy swoop in during study hall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long fucking time. College was fuckin wyld. Anyway, back to regularly scheduled Host-clubbing. The hiatus is over! Hopefully gonna try cranking out a new chapter every week

You sit down in your desk chair and take a deep breath. You feel this sort of nervous giddiness all the time now and you're not sure if it's because of the talent you're constantly surrounded by or because the most sought-after guys in school insisted on fighting over you. You take out your laptop and begin the fruitless attempt at getting work done. Your eyes, of course, wander around the classroom. You catch a glimpse of a couple as they walk by. You immediately look back at your laptop in a futile attempt to pretend you didn't recognize Arin. He's wearing his Game Grumps official letterman jacket with a pastel pink shirt that read "Magical Girl in Training" across it in cursive underneath. He looks adorable as always.

"Hey, Y/N!" Arin calls from the classroom door.

Shit. Your face flushes and you hastily close your computer. Heat rushes to your cheeks as you nervously wave. You catch sight of Suzy Berhow. Her very presence strikes the most flustering feelings into the core of your being. She's a goddess. She smiles at you, waving cheerfully. She's wearing a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and black platform boots. She looks like a goth princess, lips covered in the world's best black lipstick. You find yourself smiling even wider. You've never seen a woman so simultaneously adorable and drop-dead gorgeous before. You think about all that you've heard about Suzy from other Grumps and other classmates. Everyone seems to admire her or love her.

"Well, it's so nice to finally meet you," she chirps, holding out her hand for you to shake. "Arin's told me a lot about you!"

Your eyes darted to Arin briefly. What could he have possibly said about you? Sure, you're in the same class, but you figured he had more important things to think about than you.

"O-oh?" You say quietly, shaking Suzy's hand.

"Well, of course! You /are/ the cutest person in his class," Suzy continues, sitting down in the desk on your left. "We both agree."

Arin nodded. He doesn't seem at all embarrassed by the fact that his girlfriend is talking to you about how cute he thinks you are.

"Thanks, you guys," you murmur, fidgeting with the jacket over your shoulders. "That's nice of you to say...anyway, did you need something?"

"I was actually looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to come to In N' Out with me and Suzy after school," Arin asked, unceremoniously opening a bag of Doritos.

"T-the two of you? I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"It was my idea! I've been wanting to hang out with you since you got here..." Suzy explained, flicking Arin's nose. "But I know you've been busy with the club and all."

"You...wanna hang out with me?" You reiterate just to be absolutely sure.

"Of course! If every Grump wants you, I think it's only fair that I get to hang with you too. After all, I'm way more fun than they are."

You sit in utter disbelief for a bit. You become more and more curious about what Arin's probably told her about you. She seems so intrigued by you, so excited to know you.

"Well, I didn't have any plans after school so-"

"Perfect! We'll pick you up out front right after 8th period," Suzy giggled, blowing a kiss as she got up to leave.

"Catch ya later, Y/N," Arin followed up, waving as he left.

You sit back breathlessly in your desk chair, blushing furiously as you throw your laptop open to research all you can about Suzy and Arin. You didn't want to say anything embarrassing, though deep down, you're fully aware of how laid back they are. You smile to yourself, still trying to convince yourself that you're dreaming.

The bell rings and you close your laptop, shoving the copious written notes into your messenger bag. As you walk to your locker, you pull your cell phone from your pocket. These days you keep it hooked to a portable charger since there were always so many notifications and texts from various Grumps. Brian texts asking you to bail Ross out of detention or if you'd like to get coffee before class tomorrow, Danny asks if you want to watch NSP or Starbomb rehearse for an upcoming show, Ross asks if you're bailing him out of detention again and also if you want to grab ice cream after you bail him out, Barry asks if you want to learn how to edit...and on and on. There's something incredibly rewarding as well as terrifying about being so sought after by such fascinating and fun people.

You finally manage to pry your eyes away from your phone to focus on the task of packing your bag to leave. You finally close the bag and march down the hall to the double doors. The halls are an interesting environment for you now. Everyone seems to know your name and wants to know your story. You enjoy it, though you're fine with admitting that it's also slightly overwhelming.

There they are: parked out front in a pink Jeep Wrangler. Arin waves to you, eagerly turning the car back on. Suzy scoots over, determined to make room for you. She holds out a long, black chord.

"Pick a song, cutie," she instructs.

"A-are you sure?" You ask hesitantly.

You never knew what music to play around anyone. Still, you scroll through your music library and cautiously pick Orange Caramel. Japanese pop music never fails, you rationalize.

"Holy shit, I love this song," Arin yelled, dramatically headbanging. "Lipstick is a total jam!"

You breathe a sigh of relief. You settle back into the leather seat and contently close your eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on your face. This date would be just fine.


	6. Barry's Route Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Suzy rope you into helping with the dance planning committee for the Halloween dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, it's been a million years since I updated this and I'm so sorry. College has been kicking my ass. Thanks for your encouragement and support! I'll try and update more regularly because holy shit...that was a long hiatus.

You hold a flyer in your hand, tracing it with your eyes very carefully. It's an invitation to the YT Academy Halloween Dance. It's something everyone goes to. Everyone you know...including your suitors will be in attendance. The talk of the campus is this Halloween Dance and this year, the theme is: Haunted Masquerade. Your eyes scan all the way to the bottom where the smallest font is: anyone on the planning committee gets to go for free. You ponder going for a moment, but every time you think about the dance, your head fills with millions of 'what-ifs' and you chicken out of giving it any further thought. 

"What're you gonna wear?" Suzy asks rather suddenly, actually making you jump when she appears from behind your locker door. People have a habit of doing that to you."I'm thinking you, me, and Holly go as the Heathers but like, zombies."

"O-oh, I'm not going," you quietly admit, sheepishly hiding your face in your festive jack-o-lantern turtleneck sweater. 

"Aw, why not?" Holly whines, hugging your arm. "It'll be the only huge dance of the year to rival prom and it's super cheap this year because of the Grumps bake sale and car wash! You already skipped out on Homecoming!"

Holly has a point. You very adamantly refused to attend the Homecoming in favor of staying home with a particularly clumsy puppy and a cuddly new litter of kittens courtesy of your cat. The pictures from hoco looked unbelievably fun and in retrospect you kind of envied everyone who was confident enough to go. And every Grump made it undoubtedly clear that you were missed. 

You close your locker door and let out a soft, defeated sigh. Seeing Suzy and Holly be so excited about this dance makes you feel more inclined to go but you still feel nervous and unsure of whether you can muster up the confidence to go. You can dance just fine, but that doesn't stop you from being insecure. 

"I guess I could be on the planning committee and see if I want to go when things are set up," you muse quietly. "That way, if I don't want to go, I'm not wasting money on a ticket or anything like that."

"Yes! Talk to Barry about joining the committee," Suzy cheers, grabbing hold of your other arm. "He's the head of it this year."

You find yourself blushing a bit as you recall what you know about Barry. You see him at lunch a lot, chatting with members of various social groups. You guess a lot of things about him, but the one thing you know for sure is: nobody dislikes him. The Grumps themselves have confirmed that the only people who have ever disliked Barry have been people they never ended up liking. He says hi to you in the hallway every day, smiling cheerfully and asking very sweetly 'how are ya?' or 'how was your weekend, Y/N?' The word you would use to describe him is sweet. You've never met someone so wholeheartedly kind and gentle before. 

"Oh! There he is," Holly whispers, shoving you towards his locker down the hall. 

"I-I was just gonna talk to him during digital design-" you murmur nervously. 

"Barry! Y/N was looking for you," Suzy calls, waving to Barry while simultaneously still dragging you along. 

Barry stood up, holding his purple laptop to his chest and grinning. He certainly is adorable, you admit. Suzy and Holly dart off into their homeroom and leave the two of you standing in the hall. You tug on your sweater nervously, trying to think of a good way to start the conversation. 

"What's up, buttercup?" He asks, scratching his beard. 

"So...you're head of the Halloween Dance committee, right?"

"I sure am! Wanna join? We could always use more help!"

You nod slowly, your face getting flushed as you try to talk. He's really incredibly cute. Part of you wants to reach for his beard. It looks incredibly soft and touchable. 

"I'm heading to the computer lab if you'd want to come with. I could use a second pair of eyes on the decoration designs!"

He leads you to the computer lab, all the while chattering away about how excited he is to show you what he designed and how stellar the dance will be. You listen intently, enjoying the calm lull of his voice. Even being so animated, his voice is soft and enticing to listen to. He's in no way overbearing. 

You finally arrive to the computer lab, settling down into the rolling desk chair Barry pulls close to his own. He begins tapping aware at the keyboard in front of him, humming the Moon Theme from the Ducktales video game. You only know the song because it's also his ringtone and he gladly chatters on about it whenever he's asked. He takes pleasure in the little nuances of gaming, which you can appreciate. You catch your reflection in your phone as you look down. You're beaming like a geek as you cherish the calm that comes with being around this particularly attractive man. You don't get to be that calm often. 

"So, here's the poster design," Barry presented triumphantly, pointing to the computer screen. "The dance is gonna be this haunted ballgown sorta thing, y'know? Like, if you've ever been inside the Haunted Mansion ride at Disney World and-"

"The ballroom scene with the dancing ghosts," you finish, nodding wistfully. "That's my favorite part! It looks so gorgeous!"

Barry grins, seeming wholly pleased to find someone as excited about morbid children's rides as he is. His green eyes flicker to the computer screen, then back to you. 

"So, what're you going as," you inquire, genuinely curious. 

"Oh, to the dance? I'm probably not gonna go," he admits with a shrug, rolling up the sleeves on his flannel. 

"What do you mean," you continue, a bit offended though the irony of how hypocritical you're about to sound isn't lost on you. "You have to go! I-I mean...after doing all this work for it, you're not gonna stick around to see it all come together?"

"I mean, I usually just stay behind the scenes, y'know? It's just more comfy."

You don't care how easily you can relate to that. You pout a bit since you were actually sort of excited to see what the dance would be like. 

"It'll be my first dance at YT," you casually mention, looking down at your fingernails sheepishly. 

"Really? We have so many during homecoming week alone...I guess I just figured one of the other Grumps would've already asked you to go to one or something-"

"I mean, they did, but it just didn't feel like my thing. Still, I wanna do everything on campus at least once so I figured I should at least go to one or two dances since they're pretty cheap and they're an excuse to get all dressed up."

Barry nods and settles back in his chair, thinking for a bit. You silently pray he's persuaded enough to go with you. You could use the company. 

"I mean...I do have a wolf-man costume I was kinda dying to wear..." he quietly conceded. "I guess I could show up for an hour or so. Will you go with me?"

"Of course! Suzy and Holly really wanted me to go but I don't have a costume yet..."

"Are you free tomorrow?" He cut in eagerly. 

"I-I...I can be?" 

"We can go find you something! I love Halloween shopping."

You blush and nod eagerly. You've never gone shopping for costumes before since your parents always ordered you outfits online or made them for you. The idea of going to the mall with anyone...let alone Barry makes your pulse race a bit. He's the least intimidating person you've ever met, but you still feel a bit anxious. Suddenly, you feel him pat your back gently as he stands up. Apparently, the bell for fourth period just rang and you missed it in your daze. 

"I'll see you tomorrow around 8 or so, okay?" He says quietly, waving awkwardly. "Thanks for looking over the poster with me!"

You smile and nod, waving as he shuffled out.


	7. Danny's Route Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get recruited to help backstage shortly before the Starbomb/Ninja Sex Party concert. Could it be that Danny reciprocates your feelings after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try posting a chapter every month! We'll see how that goes.

You stand in front of the dressing room mirror at one of the millions of clothing stores at the Glendale mall. You scan your reflection with a judgmental eye and sigh...apparently, it's loud enough for Holly and Suzy to hear. 

"Will you just come out already? I'm sure you look great," Suzy reassured, groaning with exasperation. "Anything you wear will be fine!"

"Yeah, these concerts get pretty gross and sweaty, so I wouldn't try to find anything too good-looking, either," Holly explained. 

You pout a bit, reluctantly opening the dressing room door and standing in the doorway for a bit. You fidget with the baggy blue flannel and torn jeans you wear and wait for either of your new friends to say something. 

"I look gross, don't I?" You mutter, fidgeting with the bottom button of the flannel. 

"No, no, sweetheart," Holly protested, grabbing your cheeks and squishing them together. "You look great! Danny's gonna love it!"

Your face flushes and you laugh nervously. You shake your head feverishly. 

"I-I'm not wearing this for Danny! I just wanted to have a good concert-going outfit since there's so many performances at the school and...."

"Ah, then I guess I'll just text Dan and tell him you don't wanna see him-" Suzy teased. 

"NO! I-I mean...he's the one who invited me, but I'm sure he just wanted me there to fill seats, y'know? He probably tells anyone he can to go to his shows."

"I mean, he's been talking about seeing you all day and-"

"W-what? Why?"

Your face is unbelievably flushed and you hide it behind the warm sleeves of the flannel. You didn't know Dan even thought about you outside of seeing you at school. The thought of him even remotely thinking about you makes your face flush even more. 

"We should get going," Holly finally interjected, shoving you towards the checkout line. "Ross is setting up for the show and I have to pick up food."

"Yeah, Arin is gonna butcher his makeup if I don't help him," Suzy added.

"You guys can just drop me off at home if-" You quietly murmur. 

"No way, silly birb! You're part of the family now, you're get to come backstage before the show," Holly chuckled. "Besides, we can always use extra hands. I swear the boys would burst into flames if we didn't help them out."

You very quietly tell the cashier that you'll be wearing the outfit out of the store and she happily cuts the tag off after you pay, complimenting your cute little red wallet. As soon as all price tags are off, Suzy practically drags you outside the mall to her car and sits you in the front seat. You look out the window, watching the palm trees go by with a wistful sigh. Glendale really is a fascinating place for someone who's just moved there. You grin as Suzy turns up the volume on the radio, which was playing some old fashioned Spice Girls. 

When you arrive back at the academy, you're awestruck but the huge crowd of people already outside the auditorium. There are screaming girls mostly, but far more guys than you were expecting too. Suzy and Holly usher you towards the side door near the parking lot and away from the crowd. 

"Oh, thank god, you're here," Brian grumbled, rubbing his temples with his calloused fingers before noticing you and becoming obviously less tense. "Nice to see you taking an interest in extra curricular activities. I didn't know you took an interest in YT's behind the scenes circus."

"I was recruited," you chuckle, glancing back in Suzy and Holly's direction. "I was just coming to see the show but they said you might need help-"

You blush a bit and fiddle with the long sleeves of your flannel. Before Brian could say anything else, Suzy grabs hold of your arm and drags you further behind the massive mess of curtains backstage. You try to take in all the sights of the dressing rooms along the back room. It's unbelievable how much of a budget the arts have at YT. You eventually get to a large room at the end of the long hall. Scribbled in black marker on green tape in the middle of the cardboard star glue to the door is simply reads "Danny Sexbang". 

"Dan, you decent?" Suzy yells before shoving the door open. 

"I'm not, enter at your own risk," Dan hastily replies before stopping abruptly. "Heeey, Y/N....this is...hi."

You instantly turn your back to him, more for his comfort than yours. You never realized how skinny he is until now and you chuckle a little to yourself. He really is a beanpole of a man. You hear him shuffle around some and clear his throat, whispering to Suzy in a huffy sort of voice. 

"Y/N is going to help you get ready, so be nice," Suzy finally declares, nudging you towards him before shutting the dressing room door behind her. 

"I didn't know she was gonna drag you backstage like that," Danny chuckled awkwardly, pulling up the straps of his iconic Sexbang suit. 

You've seen that outfit in so many music videos, but seeing it up close is insanely surreal for you. You find yourself staring at every crease and wrinkle, determined to take in all you see and commit it to memory. It feels like a dream. 

"Hey so...do you know anything about makeup?" He asks, pulling you from your mess of thoughts. 

You nod. You know something about natural looks and you've practiced from time to time. You're no expert but you're pretty okay. That seems to be good enough for him. 

"I just need like...eyeliner? Mascara probably. I dunno. I need to look like this," he muses, holding up his phone with a photo from one of his music videos. 

You nod again. Words aren't really your strong suit around Danny. You sit down on the vanity with him between your legs and examine to picture carefully. You hardly realize how awkward it could be since your focus is on making sure you don't fuck up his iconic guyliner. 

"Chapstick might help," you hear yourself say quietly. 

"Hm?"

"You keep biting your lip...I-I just thought-"

You expect him to be offended or a little embarrassed but instead, he begins to laugh. 

"I usually don't use it very often, but it might do me some good, honestly...usually biting my lip is this nervous habit I have before shows..."

"Sometimes chapstick tastes bad enough to keep you from biting too much," you continue, digging around in your pockets for a small tube of chapstick. "I used to do it too. Here, it might help."

He smiles and opens the tube, pressing it against his lips without hesitation. After running it along his lips a few times, he holds it out to you. 

"This tastes gross! Thanks," he laughed. 

"O-oh, you can keep it if you want...I have a bunch more at home."

He smacks his lips a couple times before cringing. 

"This...is so gross...holy shit...you need to suffer with me," he laughed loudly, shoving the tube back your way and crossing his arms over his chest when you try to hand it back. "I refuse to taste this alone."

"Shut up," you scoff, flicking his nose playfully. "I've tasted it for years and those days are over, mister."

He stands up, towering above you by a few feet before leaning down a bit. When you look up, your noses touch. You feel your entire face begin to flush as your eyes widen. You can smell the chapstick and you feel like gagging. You stifle a laugh. There's something awkwardly funny about how close your faces are. You suddenly stop moving when your lips touch for a brief moment. 

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry," you stammer, covering your mouth. "I-I just..."

He smiles and crosses his arms over his chest triumphantly. You cautiously lick your lips and cringe. 

"And now we're both suffering. It's only fair," he declared, poking your nose.

"A-are we not going to talk about...y'know..."

"Hm? What's up?"

"We...Dan, we just kissed a little bit. Did you just, like, block that out of your mind or something?"

"Oh, that," he chuckles, sitting back down in his chair and tapping the vanity as a gesture for you to sit. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Y/N, I totally wasn't thinking and-"

"I was the one that kissed you, dummy, that's why I was worried! I thought you'd be upset," you mumble, slowly but surely beginning the meticulous process of applying his mascara. 

"Well, I certainly don't mind. It's not the worst thing in the world, you know? In fact, I was actually gonna-"

"Danny, we're on in 20, we have to do a mic check. Are you done," Brian yells, knocking on the door. 

"A-ah..." Dan stutters, looking back at you before sighing. "Yeah, Almost! I'll be out in a sec! Thanks, Bri!"

"What were you gonna say," you inquire cautiously. 

"Uh...I'll tell you after the show, okay? Will you come backstage after the concert?"

You've never seen Dan act so serious before and it honestly feels a tad unsettling. You sigh quietly and reluctantly. 

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Good. Thanks again for the help with my makeup!" He follows up cheerfully, waving to you. "Hope you enjoy the show~"

He leaves you sitting in the dressing room, still wholly confused about what all had just happened. You never thought you'd be kissing the most sought-after Grump over gross chapstick. You finally walk out, embarking on a mission to find Suzy and Holly.

**Author's Note:**

> -Sorry Suzy and Holly aren't datable in this :c I still have yet to get their voices down enough to write comfortably, but if you choose Arin or Ross' route, there's interactions with them so I hope that helps <3  
> -I know it's supposed to be like, a dating sim but I thought it would be really complicated to try and map out responses and different routes so I hope no one minds the way it's written


End file.
